Rino
Rino (リノ,Rino) also known as , is one of the three Dragons of the Nangokuren High School. Being the most cunning of the current Dragons. Appearance Rino is a young woman of average height with short blonde hair and wears glasses with red rims. She wears a green button down vest over a white button down shirt, a black tie with two yellow lines, a green skirt with two yellow lines, pantyhose and black shoes. Personality Rino is a calm and calculating individual, usually showing little or no emotion in most circumstances. It is stated by Meru that Rino used to look up to older sister; Ren, while little is known of their current relationship, it's shown that Rino not only desires to rule Nangokuren High School but surpass her sister as well, possibly possessing an inferiority complex towards the latter. She will use any means necessary to achieve her goals and will not hesitate to discard or dispose of anyone who gets in her way or is of no further use to her and is somewhat possessive of individuals, who she believes can further her goals, such as claiming Rintaro as "hers" when the latter won the Batsuzangaisei ceremony against Hatenko Meru. History Nothing is known about Rino's past except that she had enrolled at Nanogkuren High School and is currently a 2nd year. Plot Rino first appears watching the fight between Ayane and Kyouka. The next day, she is informed that Asuna has lost and that the disciplinary squad has been disbanded. Rino then says that Asuna's defeat is all within her calculations and how she never expected anything from her, as she deletes Asuna's contacts from her phone. The others then wonder how to defeat the other two dragons, which Rino tells them that a tiger can defeat a dragon. Rino then reveals that Hatenko Meru is back. Encounter and Rivalry with the Tiger Later, she heads to the park to pick up Hatenko Meru. She then tells Meru that now its time for her to fulfill the covenant of Hagen, but is interrupted by the arrival of Erin. She then asks why Erin is here, but Erin ignores her. She then tells Erin to step down and that she is not done here, but is still ignored. She then listens as Meru apologizes and says that Meru is partnering with Rintarou. She then leaves along with her followers. The next day, she encounters Ayane and Kyouka while heading to school. When Meru suddenly attacks Rintarou, she notices his movements. She then watches as Rintaro and Meru are about to fight, but intervened the Tiger to step down and she decides to "eliminate" him herself while claiming all she needed was Meru. She is in turn interrupted by Ayane who steps to protect her "Master". While asked by another Dragon Kyōka asked for her uncharateristic mercy to the defeated Ayane, Rino would reply that even the toughest fighter would eventually losing it's motivation if their rival too weak, which her cunning is impressed the Dragon of Power. The Batsuzangaisei Ceremony The next day, Rino witnesses the Batsuzangaisei ceremony between Meru and Rintaro. While initially keeping silent throughout the ceremony, she along with her fellow students are astonished when Rintaro wins by fracturing off a large section of the cliff the school building resided on and destroying it in the process. Rino quietly approaches the freshman, quickly grabbing his tie while calmly claiming him as hers, greatly shocking and distressing the young man, who quickly slips away leaving his tie in her grasp. Bakugyaku Festival Rino won the previous one, and thus she became the audience of this festival. The Day of the Festival Ren Returns Abilities Rino is considered one of the strongest students at Nangokuren High School. Skills Swordsmanship: Rino has shown to be a capable swordsman, as she was able to easily diverts and block all of Ayanes's attacks. Meru has described Rino's sword fighting like water. Rino's defensive style constantly changes and adapts like the flow of water, while her attacking style is as powerful as pressurized water cutting through diamond. Rino is also ambidextrous, which allows her to use her full strength with both hands. Enhanced Speed: Rino is shown to be fast, as she was able to blocks all of Ayane's Sensenryuu Sougageki attack. Equipment Rino wields twin black swords with Golden dragons carved on the side, bandages around the hilts, with red and brown fur links on the end of each hilt. Techniques *'Ranbu Ran Bu (嵐舞乱武, lit. Storm Dance of the Wild Blades):' Rino slashes her target in a cross like style. The techniques was strong enough to tears apart Ayane's clothes. Trivia Category:Character Category:Female Category:2nd Year Category:Dragon